Spare Karma
by nom-nom-ichigo
Summary: Kyri doesn't like people, she tries to push them away. but when Batman accuses her of stealing something she is forced to stay with the Kiddie team. but she learns more about her past, as well as the hot red headed archer heh often sees in the cave. RoyXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello people who I don't know. So uhmmm this is my first story that's multiple chapters… let me know what you think okay?

Spare Karma

Kyrionna could tell that something was wrong just from the look that Batman was giving her and her mom, "did you take it?" he asked slowly in a strained voice, '_Kyri's not a thief!_" Kyrionna's mom signed furiously. Batman looked surprised, and Kyrionna couldn't tell if it was because her mom was deaf or because she was back talking, well signing Batman. Batman knew everything so it was probably the later. "Ya, my mom just signed at you." Kyri snapped, wow that sounded way less stupid in her head. "And what ever it is you think I took I didn't." while she was Kyri was also signing so her mom could understand. "What do you think I took by the way?" Batman sighed, "I think that you, or Karma took a priceless vase." He fiddled with a keyboard on his arm and a video popped up, it showed a girl in all black, much like the outfit Kyri wore when she went out as her alto ego 'Karma' but there were quite a few differences. Kyri rolled her eyes when the video. "You seriously think that's me? Wow that's sad. Firstly, my jacket is some weird leathery material that's bullet proof not cotton like hers. Second, look at how she fumbles with her knives when she's attacked, and also when she's stabbed she didn't cuss. Also her hairs shorter and I'm way hotter in black." Kyri crossed her arms and frowned. "God, her knife skills suck." Kyri noted when the video ended. Batman smiled as if something amused him, but quickly composed himself, "either way this needs to be investigated, you're coming with me to Mount Justice." He walked to the window, "go change into your Karma costume and pack your things." Kyri snorted "seriously? This could count as kidnapping," Batman turned back to face her, "no because you're coming willingly." Kyri stood her ground. "Not chance batman." Batman shrugged, "have it you're way," he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder. Kyri started screaming and her mom stood, well technically she sat in her wheel chair but whatever, anyway she was shocked. Batman turned to her and started speaking, "tell her school she has the flu, I don't know when she'll be back goodbye." Then he walked back to the open window, "hey dipwad, you know she can't read your lips if you talk so fast therefore she has no idea what you're saying, also I would rather your kiddie team not know my identity so you're gonna have to do something about that." Kyri could practically feel Batman clench his jaw and roll his eyes. "Anything else?" He said sarcastically. "Yes actually," Kyri said, "if you jump out that window with me I'm going to bite you." Batman was really pissed now, "have it your way." He said before throwing her out the window and jumping after her. Kyri was screaming and freefalling. "Jesus fuck you're an asshole." She yelled to the dark night. He rolled his eyes and caught her by her waist and threw her back over his shoulder. He started swinging through the roof tops for what seemed like forever until them came to a mountain. He set her on the ground and smirked. "you were saying?" he reached down to help her stand when she bit him, he swore loudly and Kyri smiled sweetly, "that I'd bite you." Batman swore again and clutched his hand to his chest, "Batman! I know you're an adult but I should think you'd know better than to use that kind of language in front of a child." Batman turned to see an annoyed looking black canary standing at the opening of the mountain with her hands on her hips. Batman glared at Kyri and threw a pair of white sunglasses at her feet before entering the mountain. Black Canary shook her head, "honestly, one would think you attacked him. Come on Kyrionna, come meet the team." She smiled and Kyri rolled her eyes and put on the sunglasses before following the blonde into the mountain. Kyri soon found herself standing in what she thought to be the main room. "Team, report to mission room. Now," Batman barked into a communicator in his ear. And within five minutes there were five new teenagers in the room. "Team, this is Karma, she'll be staying here until its safe for her to leave." He said and left soon after. The teens looked at Kyri and then a redhead came up in front of her, "hey there beautiful I'm Kid flash, but you can call my Wally. I keep no secrets from beautiful teammates." Kyri rolled her eyes, "whatever," a raven haired boy pushed Wally aside and smiled, "I'm Robin, do you know why Batman's in such a bad mood?" Kyri thought about it, "might have been cause I called him a dipwad." Robin burst out laughing, "or, maybe its cause I called him an asshole." That made Robin laugh even more. "I like her," a blonde came to stand in front of Kyri and held her hand out. "I'm Artemis." Kyri nodded, "that's nice." And she began to inspect the cave, "it is very nice to meet you Karma, but do you know what Batman meant when he said 'safe for you to leave'? Are you in some kind of danger?" "Kyri blinked and gave the guy her best 'and why would I tell you?' look, "none of your business. Who are you anyway?" the teen blinked in surprise, "my name is Aqualad, but friends call me Kaldur, the boy in the black shirt is Conner, or Superboy. And she in Miss. Martian, or Megan." Kyri looked the teens over, "so, you're the kiddie team." Wally frowned, "we're the YOUNG justice." Kyri snorted, "I'll say, he's what, ten?" she motioned to Robin who frowned. "Whatever, I'm tired, where's my room?" Artemis blinked, "down that hall, take a right and last door on the left." Kyri nodded and walked off. "Geez what crawled up her butt and died?" Wally said when they thought she was gone. "I dunno, but she's kinda rude. Maybe she's hiding something." Robin said, Wally shrugged and pulled a candy bar out of who knows where and started to eat it. "I bet she's just naturally bitchy. There are people like that." He looked over at Artemis, but before she could call him out on it a knife came flying through the air and lodged itself into Wally's half eaten candy bar. "You know," Kyri said storming back in the room to retrieve her knife "next time you want to talk about someone at least make sure they're out of earshot. And you," she said pointing her knife threateningly at Wally, "Today I was shoved into a locker, got detention, grounded by my asshole uncle and given no dinner. Then poof Mr. Tall dark and Batman breaks into my room, accuses me of being a thief, throws me out a window and kidnaps me. Then I'm expected to be happy about it? What do you want me to do? Write a fucking song and dance through a field of fucking tulips?" Wally was now backed up against the wall and to anyone else this would've looked really funny, Wally who was easily six feet tall being told off by someone who was only five foot six. But Wally looked terrified "next time you want to call someone a bitch try and see if there's a reason or if that' just their personality." And with that she stalked back towards the direction of her room.

When she got to her room Kyri took off the sunglasses and looked around. There was a white dresser, and a black bed. The walls were grey and the carpet white. There were two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other to a walk in closet. Kyri smiled a little to herself and walked over to her bed. She saw a letter on top of the first suitcase and ripped it open,

_Kyrionna,_

_I know that by the time you read this you will already know the team and probably want to hurt us, you have a tendency to judge people quickly and resort to violence but that's ok we can work on that. You're mom managed to get me and Wally to help pack your stuff. Nice house but no maids? Who does all the cleaning? Just wanted you to know that if you are going to stay with the team for a while you're going to need to improve your people, as well as work on anger management. I bet Superboy could help you, or Artemis._

_Robin_

_P.S. why are you here? Batman didn't give me the details._

_P.P.S Nice lace bras_

Kyrionna screamed in annoyance. She lashed out and kicked what was nearest to her, which just happened to be her dresser. So now it had a giant hole in the side. She ran out of her room and ran to where she heard laughter and talking, she ended up in a kitchen. "Hey Karma, what brings you down here?" Wally asked grinning "shut up ginger, where is he?" Karma was seething; she wanted to strangle that boy. "Where's who?" Wally asked innocently. "Don't act stupider than you are you can't afford it. Where's bird boy?" Artemis shook her head, "he went to Gotham with Batman. Why? What did he do?" Kyri growled and turned to Wally, "since Bird brain's not here and you helped I guess I'll injure you first." She was about to pull out her knife when Black Canary came into the cave. "Ok guys, time for training." Kyri relaxed a little, fighting, she was good at fighting. "Would you like to join us Karma?" Canary asked, Kyri smirked, "I'd love to." Wally shuddered, Kyri ran to go get changed and came back a few minutes later in her costume, she was wearing jean short shorts with black tights on underneath, a black leather looking jacket and a white mask covering her bright blue eyes. She had a nice pair of black high heels on and her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun. "ok," Black Canary said once they were all back and in their costumes, "I want you to pair up and work on getting past your partner. Any questions?" Karma smirked, "any rules I should know?" Wally gulped; he had a feeling that he wasn't going to live much longer to Canary declared no rules. But luckily for him she said no weapons, and try not to injure your partner too much. Karma smirked at Wally. "Ok, gingy you're my partner, Try to get past me." Wally shrugged and ran circles around Karma, "seriously? I think you should work on your hand to hand skills. Especially if all you do is run around your opponent, what do you expect them to do? Get dizzy and fall over?" Karma couldn't see the speedster but she knew what was coming next, he tried to punch her at super speed but she leapt in to the air and flipped over his head before flicking him in the head. "Like I said, needs work." Kid Flash growled and kicked backwards but Karma caught his leg and flipped him so he landed on the ground. "Do I really need to say it again? You're relying too much on your speed, you need to think. As hard as that might be you need to use your little supped brain and-" Karma didn't have a chance to finish her sentence because Wally lunged at her making her stumble backwards. "Good, now you just need to think before you attack, otherwise you'll end up in a stupid situation that could've been easily avoidable if you had thought things through." Now Wally was listening, sure she was a bitch but she had a point. He smirked, it was his turn to play with her mind, "hey Kar Kar," he said while avoiding her punches, "I have a question, is purple your favorite color, because there were alooooooot of lacy-" this time Wally didn't get to finish his sentence because Karma was flying through the air at him, and she kicked him in the face. Hard, "son of a bitch!" Wally exclaimed as he fell on his butt clutching his nose which was gushing blood. Karma stomped to her room despite Black Canary's calls for her to wait. She did not want to be here, she did not want to put up with these immature people, and she definitely did not want murder on her hands. But any more time around Wally and that just might happen. "What did Wally do to make you kick him in the face?" Karma spun around to see Robin leaning against her door frame, "go away bird brain, I don't want to deal with you right now." Karma frowned hoping that the little bird would leave, but of course he didn't he walked into her room and closed to door, "and holly cow, that was a strong kick, I can't believe you were going easy on him." Robin seamed to be hinting at something but Karma didn't know what, "I'm in shape so what?" Robin frowned slightly before continuing, "Do you have any idea who your father is?" he asked looking around Kyri's room, "gee straight to the point, no dodging questions for you." Karma muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "but why? Should I? Do you know who it is?" Karma asked hopefully, "so you do have a heart." Robin said jokingly but Karma growled, "Do you know anything or not. Because if you don't please leave I am very busy," Robin snorted "doing what? Knitting or perhaps you need to go help out at the local orphanage." Karma stood in front of him and grabbed the front of hi shirt in her hands and growled, "Listen here kid, I don't care if you're some millionaire's kid, just stay out of my life, you know more than I do already so leave me alone. What I do does not concern you, nor does it concern poor little orphaned Dick Greyson, if you don't want everyone to know your real identity stay out of my business." Karma let him go and he smoothed his shirt out and smiled, "nice talking to you Kyri. Maybe we could get together after school when you get to go back, I could help you in math, I know you need it." Karma screeched and threw a hand mirror at Robin but by the time it shattered on the floor he was gone. Kyri switched of the light and fell onto her bed he dropped her jacket on the ground and went to sleep, not bothering to change.

Kyri woke to the smell of burnt pancakes and syrup. She stretched and looked herself over in the mirror, ugg she needed a showed, now. Kyri showered and put on the first things she grabbed from her suitcase which happened to be a black tee shirt with bite me written in bold, and a pair of skinny jeans. When she was done showering she walked out to the kitchen grumbling and fixing her mask. "Good morning Karma," Megan said too cheerfully for Kyri's liking, "did you sleep well last night?" Kyri shrugged, "I guess." Megan gasped after looking at the clock, "come on Connor, we're gonna be late." She zoomed out of the kitchen and Conner followed. "why are you here and not at your house." Kyri asked looking at Wally who was fidgeting nervously. "Artemis said Megan was making pancakes." Kyri smirked " ohhhhhhh, I get it. You're have a crush on Megan." Waally shrugged, " crushes are too annoying, I just think she's hot" Kyri rolled her eyes, " you know she has a boyfriend right?" Wally dropped his fork and started choking on pancake, "what? No she doesn't!" Kyri shrugged and took a sip from the carton of orange juice. "You know Artemis drinks from there," Wally said smirking, "so? She's my friend, it's a girl thing." Wally looked at the clock and sighed, "I still have ten minutes to kill." Kyri took another sip, "you say that like I'm supposed to do something about it." Wally gave Kyri bambi eyes, "no." Kyri said in a monotone. Wally pouted, "but you don't even know what I was gonna ask." Kyri shrugged, "doesn't matter, I don't like you, therefore I don't want to spend any time with you." Wally frowned, " it's not like you have anywhere to be. You're even less social than Artemis because at least she is able to talk to me for more than a few minutes." Kyri rolled her eyes, "ya she has amazing self control, big whoop. What's more amazing is the fact that she hasn't stabbed you in the eye with a fork." Wally backed up a little. "You're a very violent person you know that right?" Kyri grinned, "thank you. Oh by the way you're late." Wally looked surprised and cussed before zooming out of the room. Kyri sighed and walked back to her room where she knew she had work waiting for her, because apparently the flu, or whatever disease she supposedly had did not make her unable to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Spare Karma Chapter two

Kyri groaned and closed her geometry book, how was she supposed to memorize all those stupid equations? What was the point anyway? She didn't intend of doing anything math related when she got a job, not that she needed to get one. She was set for life anyway, what with her uncle owning the second largest company in Gotham, second only to Wayne Enterprise. The mention of Wayne reminded her of stupid Bird boy. How dare he try to tell her what to do. She hated being told what to do. Even the people at her school knew that much. Everyone just thought she was socially awkward. But that wasn't true, she hated being alone. But what else could she do? Kyri flopped back on her bed, hitting her head on her geometry book in the process. Stupid math, Kyri thought, glaring at her textbook, hoping it would catch fire. Kyri heard a knock at her door and opened it after quickly putting her sunglasses on. "come on, we're going to the beach." Kyri rolled her eyes at Wally, "not a chance gingy, I have math because unlike you I actually spend more than five seconds on my homework." Wally shrugged and walked into her room, "have it your way." He said as he picked her up and ran off when he stopped, they were at a beach. Kyri noticed the rest of the team already there and having fun "Hello Karma!" Megan waved from where she sat building a sand mountain. Artemis was sitting under an umbrella reading, while Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy were having a water fight. Kaldur was using his powers to send blasts of water at the other two boys, and Superboy was creating giant waves by kicking the water up. "Here Arty, I brought her like you asked." Wally said nervously before running to join the other boys. "Locking yourself in your room isn't healthy you know," Artemis smiled and closed her book. Kyri rolled her eyes, "what's the point of this? No, better question, why do I have to be here? On a beach?" Artemis rolled her eyes, "god you're so anti social. It's team bonding, and it's sunny and warm, so why not the beach? That and Wally wouldn't shut up about going to the beach." Kyri wiggled her eyebrows and smirked, "so you and Wally huh?" Artemis blushed, "don't be stupid! He was just annoying me is all," Kyri laughed, "woah," the two girls looked up to see Wally standing in front of them, "you laughed!" he said in surprise. Kyri rolled her eyes, "so?" Wally looked like he wanted to say something but pulled a bucket from behind his back and dumped the ice cold water on Kyri's head. Kyri jumped up, her previously styled hair was wet and limp, her sunglasses fogging, and her loose shirt hugging her body. Kyri glared at Wally and stomped back to the cave. She was walking into the training room when she heard voices, she peaked around the corner and saw Batman talking with a rather good looking red haired boy, she didn't hear much of what they were saying but she did hear her name come up a few times. Kyri didn't want to let them talk about her behind her back because she hated secrets, more than being bossed around. She stomped past the two men and heard a snort she looked back to see the good looking red haired boy look her over. Kyri was too cold and busy contemplating her revenge to do anything but keep walking and flip red head off.

Kyri was on her bed when she heard a knock. She sighed and opened her door to reveal Atremis with a smirk on her face, "Come on, you've been here for too long, let's go shopping." Kyri groaned, "but whyyyyyy? You know I hate shopping." She whined, Artemis shrugged, "Megan convinced me too go, and I'm dragging you along with me. It's either that or stay here. I hear Wally's been wanting a new Chutes and Ladders opponent." Kyri jumped off her bed, "to the mall!" she shouted. Artemis smirked and led the way back to the training room where Megan was waiting. "Oh! Karma, you're coming with us?" Kyri sighed, "why not? Not like I've got anything better to do." The three girls got onto the bio ship and headed to the mall.

Three hours of intense shopping latter the three girls were all tired and Kyri was in a bad mood. "I don't see why I had to buy that stupid blue dress." She grumbled glaring at Megan, "I thought it was supper cute," Megan said with a gigantic smile on her face. "ya but why waste my money on something I'm never going to use?" Kyri muttered. Artemis turned to her, "Batman said something about a fancy get together somewhere in Russia, or something like, that I'm not sure exactly." Kyri rolled her eyes, "gee, thanks for the info it was really helpful. I think you need to lay off ogling Wally so you can actually learn something." Artemis frowned, "whatever, you know if you'd quit being such anti social and heartless bitch you might actually have friends. And if you'd give the team a chance you'd see that they're all trying their hardest to be your friends. They want you as your friend but you seem to think that you're too good for them. Well now you see what that has got you, no friends, you're completely alone." Artemis had her hands on her hips and looked pissed. Kyri backed up, lip wobbling, "I-i'm not heartless. I just wanted," Kyri couldn't say anymore without crying so she did what she always did, she ran. She didn't know where she was going and she was blinded by the tears flowing from her eyes. When she stopped to catch her breath she looked up and saw that she was at home. She walked around back and climbed up the old oak tree and jumped into her room. She sat on the floor and continued to cry.

She didn't know how long she had been there but when Kyri opened her eyes she saw that she was on her bed and her mother was in her wheelchair next to her knitting. "mom?" Kyri tapped her mom on her hand to get her attention, _"what are you doing here Kyri?" _her mother signed, _"I was upset, I didn't know what to do so I ran."_ Kyri signed before telling her mother before telling her everything that had happened since she had gone to the mountain the first time. _"They seem like a nice group of teenagers, but from what you've told me as well as previous stories I've heard about Artemis they don't seem all that different from you" _Kyri frowned, _" the way Artemis acts isn't all that different from you, I've known her mother since we were in high school. And there's something you should know about Artemis, and her family."_ Kyri sat still as her mom finished her story; she didn't know how to react, Artemis a villain? "But, how is she able to act so normal, if the team knew, wouldn't they hate her?" Kyri said more to herself, but her mom smiled, _"they trust her, and I'm sure at least a few of them know. Those two boys who came to help me, they told me that they would protect you, they know about Lex Luthor, and Artemis, and Stacey, I told them. They still trust you." _Kyri stiffened, "you told them?" she whispered shakily, her mother nodded, _"that little Bat already knew. But the red haired one just shrugged it off saying that what happened isn't your fault. They're both very charming boys."_ Kyri sighed, _"I guess, but what do I do now? I can't go back there, they must hate me."_

"_you are going back there, it's for your safety, I'm surprised you've been here as long as you have"_ Kyri gave her mom a confused look, "what do you mean?" Her mom looked down sheepishly and began to sign when the door burst open. Kyri jumped in surprise and was standing in a fighting stance on top of her bed when she heard laughter, "oh it's just you two," she said frowning when she saw who it was, "yup, just us here to being you back." Robin smirked, "geez you're a chicken," Wally laughed. Kyri frowned, "shut up gingy." She snapped, the two boys just smiled. "_Hello Mrs. Tyner_," Robin signed to her mother, "you sign?" Kyri asked in surprise, "Ya, I'm fluent in quite a few languages." Kyri started to ask a question but there was a bang of a gun outside, "we need to go, now!" Robin shouted. Kyri nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek, _"there was a gun shot mom, we need to go, stay safe. I love you." _Her mother nodded and Wally picked Kyri up bridle style and ran down the stairs, "ok we need to let them see you before we run so they know you're not in the house, got it beautiful?" Kyri nodded, "this isn't the time to flirt, let's go." Wally smiled and walked out of the house, "hey! She's not in the house any more!" the five big men who were shooting at random places at the house stopped and looked at Wally and Kyri, "hey dipshits, do you have any idea how much it's gonna cost to repair this?" she said gesturing to the many gun holes and shattered windows. One of the beefy men pointed the gun at her, "get her!" he shouted and the rest of the men who began to run towards Wally. "Hey idiot! run!" Kyri yelled to Wally who stood smirking until the men were right in front of them, then he ran behind them and shifted Kyri so he could kick them. One of the beefy looking men shot at the two teens and barely missed. Wally was moving at the very last second, "Jesus fucking Christ you're so cocky, you're gonna get hit you know that?" Kyri said as she squirmed to avoid a bullet. "nah, fastest boy alive, bullets don't stand a chance." Wally said punching one of the goons.

"see," Wally said when all of the men were down, "nothing to it." Kyri rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him. "Whatever, lets go." Kyri turned to walk to the mountain and before she knew it she was in Wally's arms again, "walking's too slow." Kyri rolled her eyes and before she knew it she was back in front of the mountain being dropped on her butt. "oww, precious cargo." Kyri said glaring up at the red haired teen "Karma!" Megan flew from the mountain and hugged Kyri, "we were so worried, oh, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Kyri smiled, "I'm fine Megan, just peachy." She pried the Martian off her and stood up brushing herself off, "Hey Atremis," she turned towards the blonde archer, "what?" It was clear to Kyri that Atremis was in a really bad mood, and Kyri was perfectly happy having all of her limb, "n-nevermind," she stuttered. "just spit it out," Atremis grumbled crossing her arms, "I'm sorry." Artemis smiled, "see, apologizing not to hard." Kyri gave a small smile. "wait, what happened?" Wally looked at the two girls, "nothing, it's all fine now," Kyri shook her head. "tell me," Wally whined, "I said something stupid is all," Wally pouted, "that's boring, I thought it would be something interesting.

Blahh I don't like the ending but I wasn't sure how to end it. Leave a review and let me know what you think ok? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people I know are reading this. Sorry that the last chapter was so jumbled, I had no idea what I was doing and it was typed on my Ipod but I looked up how to do spacing better so hopefully it's better. Enjoy!

"Come on, you can do better than this, I know you can! Try to beat me; I'm almost positive you can." Kyri ground her teeth together "will. You. Shut. Up!" Her words were separated by trying to punch Robin, " and will you stop moving?" Robin laughed, "but then there'd be no point in training against an opponent would there? If you want to fight something that doesn't move use a punching bag, or just tie Wally up." Kyri smirked, "i think Wally would run away if i came near him with rope. Plus punching bags are boring, they don't squeak like a girl when they get hit. There's no point," she kicked Robin in the chest and he fell backwards with a grunt, "see? you were vocal, a punching bag wouldn't do anything but stay still." She helped the raven haired boy up when they heard Batman summon them.

"You were told that you were going to Russia on a mission." He pulled up a picture of a fat guy in a toupee onto the hologram screen. "This is Samuel Carter, he is the owner of Carter Industries, which deals with radioactive chemicals than could potentially create a human weapon. He will be attending a gathering held in Russia. But we received word that he is going to try something, so you will be attending the gathering, any questions?" No one said anything so Batman continued, "I want some of you inside as part of the party, and some of you outside in case of emergency. Robin, wait, i want to have a word with you." Robin grinned and nodded, Batman finished explaining their mission, "the party is the day after tomorrow and you're leaving tonight now go get ready."

"Hey Rob, what did Batman want to talk to you about?" Wally slung his arm around the younger boys shoulders. "he said since i should be attending the party i should do so as you know who not Robin," The two boys high fived "sweet man, just remind them that you can kick their asses if they make an inappropriate joke about your name." Kyri rolled her eyes "save the love fest for eacher, when are we leaving anyway?" Robin grinned "as soon as everyone's ready. M'gann and Kaulder has never seen Russia so we get to give a tour of the beautiful city of Moscow."

As soon as the teens were packed they headed outside and saw that instead of the bio ship a jet plane was waiting for them. The seven teens walked onto the plane and saw that it was a very luxurious jet, "ok guys so we need to discuss who's inside and who's outside." Kaulder said, Robin nodded and lounged on one of the couches, Kyri sat in a chair and reclined herself so that she was almost horizontal, "those parties are always boring I'd much rather be on look out duty." Kaulder looked at the teens and sat down in a seat that was facing all of them, "I would like to remain outside because I would not be able to hide my gills." Robin nodded, "guys I have something to tell you." Kyri sat up, "Seriously? you're going to tell them your name now? But then they'll know everything about you." Robin shrugged "So? i trust these guys with my life, and Batman trusts them enough." Kyri shook her head, "but, what if it's used against you?" Robin shook his head, "they wouldn't do that." Kyri shrugged, "just hurry up and tell them I wanna know the plan and go sleep." Robin waved her off and took off his mask, Artemis' mouth dropped open "no way," she whispered. Kyri grumbled and lounged in the chair before putting her ear buds in and falling asleep.

"Wakey wakey!" Kyri mumbled, still half asleep and rolled over, right onto the floor. "Great you're up!" Kyri glared at Wally and flipped him the bird "fuck off," Wally winked and held a hand to help her up, she scoffed at the hand and pulled herself with the chair. "While you we're asleep we decides who's going to the party and who's on look out duty." Kyri grumbled but sat down to listen, "you, Rob, Arty and I are inside while the other three are outside." Kyri groaned and flopped backwards on the chair "hell no. I'm not going to some boring ass party. I'm forced to enough of those as it is." Wally shrugged, "shut up and deal with it." Kyri hissed and grabbed her iPod from the floor, "whatever, but don't expect me to be civil." Wally threw his hands up "fine, then get our cover blown, you can explain to Batman why the whole world knows he's Bruce Wayne." when he was finished talking he stomped to the other end of the plane. "Come on Kyri," Artemis sat down next to her, "think of it this way. You get to eat fancy food, wear a fancy dress, and pretend to date one of the richest teens in Gotham." Kyri swiped at the other blonde but missed. "I hate you all. I'm not going in there." Robin sighed and sat down next to the blonde, "you can be as rude as you like but remember you also have an image to keep, " Kyri just glared and crossed her arms, "fine,fine. If it gets you all to shut up then fine. I'll go to the fucking party." Wally grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder, "so does this mean we get to know your identity?" Kyri bit the red head, "Kyri." She spat out Wally looked at her with a confused expression on his face and clutching his arm "gesundheit." Kyri sighed "that's my name idiot," Wally grinned sheepishly "right, I knew that." Kyri rolled onto her stomach, "whatever just wake me up when we get there. And if you wake me up before necessary i will not hesitate to throw you off this plane."


End file.
